


Lalit, Amarendra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Baahubali) [2]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Expect the unexpected when you are in the battlefield as a part of Amarendra Baahubali's army.Written from the POV of a Mahishmatian soldier OC.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Baahubali) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063535





	Lalit, Amarendra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarminaVulcana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarminaVulcana/gifts).



> Lalit is a serene yet solemn raga of the last Prahara of night.

“Tense, are you, Veerabhadra?”

The kind, nearly musical voice of the younger Prince of Mahishmati makes me look up and smile. Barely an hour is left for the sun to rise– perhaps this is the last sunrise I shall get to witness in this life… but as long as it is a life laid down for Mahishmati, I have zero regrets.

“You’ve gotta do me a favour, dude,” he places his hand affectionately on my back.

“Anything, Yuvaraj!” I bow reverently.

“Pull down all the tents, and bring them to me.”

“The tents, Your Highness?” I ask, astonished.

“You’ve heard it right, the tents, yes.”

I have started walking without further questions, still puzzled about the weird order, when the mirthful laughter of the younger Yuvaraj pierces the darkness of the night.

Suddenly, it starts making sense.

“Hang on Yuvaraj,” I run back excitedly. “So THAT’S the master plan? To use these humble pieces of fabric as missiles? Bro, you’re on fire… I mean, not bro, umm, Yuvaraj, not you but…”

“The _tents_ , yes, they’ll be on fire soon,” the Yuvaraj interrupts my stammering self with a satisfied smile. “And ‘bro’ sounds better,” he adds with a playful wink.


End file.
